my oldest friend
by GoldSilver02
Summary: He's here to ruin Mike's life. Except he can't. Mike/Trevor friendship/bromance. Post 1.12, because not even Trevor can be that much of an asshole.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own. _

_**Author's note**__: Here's what I hope will happen. It's a Trevor/Mike friendship/bromance fic. Because I don't believe Trevor can be that much of an ass. At least I hope. Reviews are appreciated and thanks in advance for reading this! This isn't my greatest writing but it needs out, like now. LOL._

* * *

><p><strong>my oldest friend<strong>

_you know i miss ya in my life_

_and i kinda think that i realize_

_that i was only lookin out for me_

_instead of gettin you the help you need_

_who do you think you are?_

_who do i think i am?_

_barely listening to my oldest friend_

Andrew Belle- _Oldest Friend_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ms. Pearson? My name is Trevor. I'm a friend of Mike Ross."<em>

Trevor doesn't really remember coming here. He doesn't remember struggling to get into his suit. He doesn't remember the cab ride, he doesn't remember waiting for Jessica Pearson. No, Trevor doesn't really remember any of it.

Instead, all he can remember is the blinding pain, a punch to his gut, when he listened to the message. Because for a smart guy (okay, so smart is an _understatement_, Mike is a fucking _genius_) he can be really stupid. Honestly? Leaving your phone at home? (Which by the way, he's done so many times that Trevor stopped keeping track).

He remembers Jessica Pearson sigh and beckon him into her office where they can talk privately instead of in the middle of the hallway and Trevor follows.

It's only when he's seated on the chair opposite Jessica Pearson that Trevor realizes what he's doing here.

He's here to ruin Mike's life.

* * *

><p><em>At seven Trevor is larger than most of the kids. He talks loudly, he laughs loudly and he has a charming smile. At seven years old, Trevor is popular, because honestly? Nothing is expected less of him.<em>

_Except he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he sees a small blonde haired blue eyed boy his age sitting alone. He's sitting on the bench with his lunch box in his lap. He's sipping on a juice carton and staring at the kids around him._

_Another boy, Steve, comes forward, a sneer on his (ugly) face. Trevor doesn't hear the exchange of words but he doesn't hear the sickening crunch and when he twists around, the blonde haired blue-eyed kid is on the ground wailing while covering his nose as blood pours out._

_Trevor sees red. (Red like the kid's blood) and he marches towards them, balls his fist, just like his uncle taught him, and punches Steve in the nose. "Asshole." (His mother shrieked and demanded that he never say that word when he uttered it his mom's boyfriend), but Trevor figures that Steve deserves it, because you don't pick on kids smaller than you. You just don't._

_He looks at the ground and sees blue eyes staring at him. Trevor reaches out his hand and pulls him up. "Come on, let's go." He follows him obediently and no one tries to stop them. "I'm Trevor."_

_The boy nods. "I know. I'm Mike."_

"Trevor?" Jessica Pearson snaps him out of his memory. "You said you have something to tell me. About Mike Ross. Something that he and Harvey haven't told me."

Did he? Oh yeah. He did. Because of the message. _That _message. The one that confirmed his worst suspicions. Mike and Jenny. _Jenny and Mike_. God, it's like a sucker punch all over again.

He blinks and stares out the window. He's in a high rise with the New York at his beck and call and he feels powerful. Is this how Mike feels like everyday he comes to work? Does he stare out the same window at the city below and feel a rush?

How many times had they talked about getting out of the life they (he) trapped them in?

"_We'll be millionaires." Trevor says gleefully as he takes another slice of pizza. "We'll live in penthouses and drive fast expensive cars."_

"_Everyone will know our names." Mike joins in laughing. "Everywhere we go, they'll stop and greet us."_

"_Hell yeah. We'll command respect. We'll be bosses." Trevor lets out a whistle. "We'd run New York City. Just me and you."_

_Mike nods and leans back against the couch as they both clink their bottles. "Always man. Always."_

Always. _Always._

"Trevor." There's annoyance leaking through Jessica Pearson's voice. "What did you have to say about Mike?"

Mike? Oh right. Mike Ross. His best friend since age seven. His partner-in-crime. His brother. What's he doing in this office again? Oh right. He's here to ruin Mike's life.

Except, he can't bring himself to do it. Because Mike is his best friend. His partner-in-crime. His _brother._

He clears his throat. "I just don't think you realize how lucky you are to have Mike Ross in your employment. He's a one of a kind guy and if you let him, he can be the best lawyer this law firm has ever seen."

He came here to ruin Mike's life. And over what? _Jenny_? A _girl?_ Okay, so Trevor loved her (maybe still does) but _always has and always will_ love Mike. Trevor sighs and stands up, wiping his moist hands on his pants. "Don't let him go. He's one in a million."

And then he leaves because the walls are closing in. He can feel the pressure build on his chest.

_Oh Mike. Oh Mikey. _

He gets it now. What everyone was saying, how Mike should steer clear of Trevor because he would only drag Mike down.

_I'm so sorry Mikey. I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p>"You can admit it, you know." Mike grins. "I won't hold it against you…much."<p>

Harvey bites back a grin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mike opens his mouth to say something when he sees a familiar figure, hunched over on the cement stairs in front of their building. He looks to see if Harvey has noticed him and yeah…Harvey's face hardens as he stares at the figure. "Isn't he supposed to be in Montana?" Harvey asks through clenched teeth.

"He came back." Mike defends. _He always comes back._ "He's changed."

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Your so naive Mike. That guy will never change and obviously, neither will you. Get rid of him."

Mike wants to tell that he can't. He _can't._ Because Trevor is Trevor and he's Mike and ever since they were seven it's been _TrevorandMike. MikeandTrevor_. Best friends, partners-in-crime, _brothers_. But he doesn't say anything because Harvey walks away from him, shoulders tense as he walks by Trevor without even a glance.

Not that Trevor looks at him anyways.

"You okay man?" Mike asks quietly as he takes a seat next to Trevor.

Trevor looks up at him and Mike is kind of taken aback with the guilt that is showing in Trevor's eyes. "You left your phone." Trevor explains. "And Rachel called, leaving you a message. Something about a kiss and how she can't forget it and oh yeah, you're in a relationship with Jenny."

Mike's heart stops. "I wanted-" He stops when Trevor holds his hand up.

"I was so angry that I came here to destroy you. I wanted you to suffer and I figured I'd take everything from you. I was in Jessica Pearson's office, ready to tell her about your _Harvard education_-"

"Trevor." Mike can feel the tremble in his voice and panic seizes him in a flurry. _Oh God_. He's going to get fired for good and so is Harvey and probably even Donna and _oh Jesus Christ_.

"I didn't." Trevor tells him. "I couldn't because I've already ruined your life enough. And because despite everything, you're my best friend. You're my brother. And…brothers, well they fight and sometimes they fight dirty but in the end they forgive each other. Because that's _what we do_. We screw up, well okay, _I_ screw up, and you forgive me. Right?"

Mike can feel the panic slowly ebb away and he nods. "Right."

"Fuck. How the hell did you ever manage to put up with me all these years?" Trevor asks with wonder.

Mike shrugs. "We're brothers. It's what we do."

They forgive and forget.

* * *

><p>"He's a liability." Harvey seethes.<p>

Mike stares at his hands. "He's my best friend."

A look of disappointment, anger, resentment and maybe even hurt, crosses Harvey's face before he sighs. "Trevor is like poison. Everything he touches fades to dust. You included. He almost took all of us down."

"But he _didn't_." Mike stresses. He sighs and leans back on the couch. "Look, there are things about Trevor you don't know."

"I know enough to know he's a scumbag druggie."

"When we were in high school-"

"I don't have time for stories Mike. We have a real job to do."

"When we were in high school," Mike continues, his voice rising, "Trevor played football. He was popular. He was well-liked. He got all the girls. He could have been anyone's best friend but he was and is _mine._ And he stayed that way all throughout high school. He came to every competition I ever attended with the Mathletes. And this one time, he even brought the cheerleaders." (Yeah, Mike will never forget that). "When people invited him to a party, do you know what he'd respond?"

"Where's the bong and beer?" Harvey asks sarcastically.

Mike shakes his head. "_'Only if Mikey comes.'_ Without fail, that was his answer. If I didn't go, Trevor didn't go."

Harvey snorts. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it." Mike snaps. He closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. "It was the championship game. Everyone attended and I was there, freezing my ass off watching Trevor play, when I started getting these pains in my stomach. And I mean they were huge pains. Enough to make me scream. I didn't realize what was happening, all I knew was that I wanted the pain to stop. And suddenly, Trevor was there. He was _right _there next to me, in his uniform, he pulled me up and drove me to the hospital. He stayed while I had surgery; it was appendicitis. He missed the championship game _because _of me. Scouts were there to watch _him_ and _he_ took _me _to the hospital."

"That's touching, really."

"You're not understanding me. We fuck up. It's what we do. We give and we take and Trevor takes more than anyone. We fight and we make-up but that's just it. We always make up. We're _brothers,_ Harvey. Do you understand that? Trevor is my brother in every sense of the word, even when I wish he wasn't." He sighs deeply. "You keep telling me to let him go, but I _won't._"

* * *

><p>When Mike gets home that night, Trevor can see that he's exhausted. He's got bags underneath his eyes and his shoulders sag. Trevor tosses him a bottle of water and watches as he takes gulps from it.<p>

Trevor knows that his boss hates his guts and damn it, Trevor kind of hates himself too, not that he'd ever admit out loud.

"How'd your boss take it?"

"You are never to come to the office, or anywhere near the building _ever again_."

"Deal."

"And this thing with Jenny-"

"Spare me." Trevor pleads. "I'll gouge my eyes out."

"I promise to never flaunt it in your face."

Trevor smiles. "Thanks man. When I get a _super _hot girlfriend, you can flaunt whatever in my face, but I'm still wallowing." He pauses and stretches out his hand and balls it into a fist. "Bros over hoes."

Mike laughs and pounds Trevor's fist with his own. "Bros over hoes."

"Cool." He nods to the couch. "Dude, _Reservoir Dogs_ is on. Let's do it!"

"I hate that movie." Mike groans.

"Suck it up, bro. Be a man."

"I am a man." Mike grumbles as she sinks onto the couch. "A very tired man."

They don't even get half way through the movie before they're both asleep, leaning into each other's shoulder, always grasping for some semblance of support from one another.

(In the end, they always find it).

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you friends with me?" A thirteen-year-old Mike asks Trevor. <em>

_Trevor shrugs. "We're not friends."_

"_We're not?" _

"_We're brothers."_

_Mike smiles. "Always?"_

"_Always."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__: I honestly don't believe that Trevor could do it. At least that's what I hope. So this is me, trying to write the future. Because that would suck. I know this is cheesy and kind of stupid but it's been in my head. It's my first Suits fic, but seriously, holy shit is this show ever addictive. 12 episodes in three nights. EPIC. _

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_

_Much love, _

_**Bex**_

_**P.S**__. Any mistake is mine and mine alone. I apologize if it offends anyone. _


End file.
